dragons_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Tournament
__TOC__ How it Works The Dragon League and Dragon Tournament share Battle Energy ( ). Battle energy is recuperated by the player at a rate of 1 per hour. If a player has 3 or more accumulated, this recuperation halts until you have less than 3 available . If you have battle energy, you can fight opponents in the Dragon Tournament (or Dragon League, if you prefer). Players choose teams of up-to 3 battle capable Dragons to fight for them. This team can be changed before/after each battle, but not during a battle. One dragon from each side enters the arena at a time. The dragons then take turns attacking until one of the dragons is destroyed, at which time another dragon from that team is chosen to replace the defeated dragon in the arena. The battle ends when one side loses it's last dragon. All dragons have a Physical Attack, which does damage without elemental modifiers, and at least one Elemental Attack which deals elemental damage that may be affected (either positively or negatively) by the target dragon's elemental makeup. The physical attack can be used repeatedly, while the elemental attacks have a cool-down of 1 or 2 turns after being used. For 10 Crystals, players can have their dragon perform a super attack, or heal itself, as well. Attack Skills (both Physical and Elemental) can be learned and upgraded at the Training Center. Battle Points are earned for winning each tournament battle, and are determined by the level of your opponent. A token amount of Battle Points are also earned for losing the battle. You gain no battle points for any Dragon League battles you may participate in during the duration of a Dragon Tournament, however these battles will still use . On the opponent selection screen, should the player have at least 3 accumulated , the player may choose to execute a Power Attack against a selected opponent. During a Power Attack, all of the player's dragons gain a +50% damage bonus. Executing a Power Attack costs 3 rather than the usual 1 . Rewards & Prizes Various Awards and Prizes are available to the player during a Dragon Tournament: * Rewards are given for "Winning Streaks" of up to 20 victories in a row. These rewards may be earned multiple times during the course of a tournament, and are composed of a combination of Battle Energy ( ), Crystals ( ), and Bonus Battle Points ( ). * Accumulated Battle Points are used to determine incremental rewards during the tournament. These rewards may consist of: gold, crystals, food, essences, crafting supplies, and the tournament exclusive Earthquake Dragon and Primordial Dragon. Every time a trainer reaches one of these Battle Point totals, the reward is received immediately. ** Former prizes: Gargoyle Dragon & Battle Dragon (Dragon Tournaments I - III & XXI-XXIV) ** Former prizes: Mithril Dragon & Ghost Dragon (Dragon Tournaments IV - VIII & XXV-XXVIII) ** Former prizes: Kraken Dragon & Ruby Dragon (Dragon Tournaments IX - XII & XXIX-XXXII) ** Former prizes: Emerald Dragon & Feathery Dragon (Dragon Tournaments XIII - XVI) ** Former prizes: Earthquake Dragon & Primordial Dragon (Dragon Tournaments XVII - XX) * The trainer's overall place in the tournament is also calculated and a final prize is given based upon this placement. This final prize may consist of Gold, Food, Crystals, and the tournament exclusive armors (Armor of Forest Dusk and Armor of Mystery Forest). The ultimate Dragon Tournament prize is the tournament exclusive Armor of Twilight Forest, which is only awarded to the top 3 finishers (most accumulated Battle Points) in the tournament. ** Former top prize: Hydra Dragon (Dragon Tournaments I - III & XXI-XXIV) ** Former top prize: Bony Dragon (Dragon Tournaments IV - VIII & XXV-XXVIII) ** Former top prize: Tiger Dragon (Dragon Tournaments IX - XII & XXIX-XXXII) ** Former top prize: Blue-Winged Dragon (Dragon Tournaments XIII - XVI) ** Former top prize: Shark Dragon (Dragon Tournaments XVII - XX) Reward & Prize Tables The following tables list the rewards and prizes that were available from the most recent Dragon Tournament. 'Winning Streak Rewards' 'Battle Points Rewards' 'Tournament Rank Prizes' *Dragon Tournament Gallery Tournament Main.png| Tournament Main Screen Tournament Match.png| Tournament Match Screen Tournament Reward.png| Tournament Rewards Screen Tournament Victory.png| Tournament Battle Victory! Tournament Defeat.png| Tournament Battle Defeat Super Attack.png| Super Attack Chinese vs Flower.png| Chinese vs. Flower Predatory vs Agile.png| Predatory vs. Agile Chinese vs Polar.png| Chinese vs. Polar Gargoyle vs Lava.png| Gargoyle vs. Lava Predatory vs Rain.png| Predatory vs. Rain Chinese vs Maple.png| Chinese vs. Maple Desert vs Full Moon.png| Desert vs. Full Moon Agile vs Natural Magic.png| Agile vs. Natural Magic Predatory vs Pangolin.png| Predatory vs. Pangolin Chinese vs Battle.png| Chinese vs. Battle Mithril vs Cloakwing.png| Mithril vs. Cloakwing Glowworm vs Earth Magic.png| Glowworm vs. Earth Magic Agile vs Deep-Sea.png| Agile vs. Deep-Sea Pangolin vs Fruit.png| Pangolin vs. Fruit Mithril vs Double-Headed.png| Mithril vs. Double-Headed Chinese vs Rhino.png| Chinese vs. Rhino Dairy vs Pegasus.png| Dairy vs. Pegasus Chinese vs Sunrise.png| Chinese vs. Sunrise Pangolin vs Subterranean.png| Pangolin vs. Subterranean Mithril vs Ghost.png| Mithril vs. Ghost Seabreeze vs Dairy.png| Seabreeze vs. Dairy Glowworm vs Shadow.png| Glowworm vs. Shadow Pangolin vs Tiger.png| Pangolin vs. Tiger Pangolin vs Scorched.png| Pangolin vs. Scorched Pangolin vs Thunderstorm.png| Pangolin vs. Thunderstorm Seabreeze vs Hydra.png| Seabreeze vs. Hydra Pangolin vs Mirage.png| Pangolin vs. Mirage Glowworm vs Crusher.png| Glowworm vs. Crusher Seabreeze vs Bunny.png| Seabreeze vs. Bunny Pangolin vs Oasis.png| Pangolin vs. Oasis Shark vs Lace.png| Lace vs. Shark Extraterrestrial vs Chameleon.png| Chameleon vs. Extraterrestrial Tsunami vs Lace.png| Lace vs. Tsunami Opal vs Bony.png| Opal vs. Bony Other Information * The rewards for both Battle Points and Tournament Rank were increased during Tournament Season V. * Listed Battle Point Bonuses for Winning Streaks were added starting with Tournament Season IX for iOS & Facebook players and Tournament Season X for Android players. * Trainers have 1 min 45 sec to make an attack or they forfeit their turn. (1 min delay + 45 sec timer) * As of the August 24, 2014 update: On all platforms, the Streak Timer does not stop when entering a battle. The timer only resets at the completion of a battle. *Dragon Tournament